Kazehime's Adventure
by NotJustASidekick7
Summary: Fem!Naruto  What if Naruto had been female and adopted?  What would happen?
1. Chapter 1: Delusional

AN: I Needed to do a adoption fic…this is what transpired from such a thing.

On a side note, K.I. means Killing Intent and Kazehime means Wind Princess.

* * *

><p>XChapter Onex<p>

Delusional

I'm feeling the heat, their gonna hear my call

Now I can wait to see you lose it all

You've placed your bets and he's gonna make you fall

I can't believe your so delusional

* * *

><p>It was a sad day. The rain seemed to strengthen at that fact.<p>

Many civilians thought of the saying 'its raining cats of dogs' because of how hard it was poring. Ninja's weren't so biased however, they thought the heavens were crying for those lost.

Many had been lost in the recent battle, taking ground on their own village. Civilians, ninjas, children, adult, the old. It didn't matter what gender or age you were you were still slaughtered.

However…

The main loss that effected them was the Hokage's.

Fair, Kind, Strong, and humorous; Namikaze Minato was by far many people's favorite Hokage.

His death being for the village by defeating the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, attested to this fact. Making many put him in godlike graces instead of human like he should have been.

Even on this sad day when so many had died, the villagers and its ninja still didn't know exactly how the Kyuubi had been defeated by their beloved Hokage.

That was about to change.

In one of the few building that had been destroyed, in the middle of the village, the Hokage Tower had been filled by many a ninja clan heads and civilian clan heads.

Chaos reined supreme as the civilian heads kept asking about how the Kyuubi had been defeated and any tiny bit of gossip they could get a hold of. The ninja heads tried to ward them off, but as they were so tired they were having a hard time of doing so.

In the middle of all of the chaos stood an elderly man, a bundle of pink blankets in his arms was moving around making it obvious that it was a child he was holding.

Taking a deep breath, the elderly man silently apologized to the child, before letting out a loud yell.

"Silence." he roared.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long before all became silent.

Scanning the crowd in front of him, the elderly man known as Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a silent breath of weariness before addressing the crowd formally.

"Honorable clan heads I beseech you. Please quiet down and I will explain everything to you now."

A pink haired haughty civilian clan head stood up from her seat with a sneer before yelling out to Sarutobi.

"Where is the Yondaime!"

Many of those close to the woman cringed at her high banshee like screech before looking to Sarutobi for an anwser.

A sad smile appeared on his mouth before he answered the civilain woman.

"He is dead."

Murmurs flew from many peoples mouth as they finally realized just why Sarutobi was wearing the Hokage's clothing once again.

Once things had settled down again another clan head stood up, this one by the name of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Who is the child."

His voice was the eptome of a Hyuuga, emotionless.

"Namikaze Kazehime." Sarutobi answered sadly.

Whispers broke throughout the crowd and right when most likely everyone was going to ask to adopt the young girl Sarutobi held his hand up for silence.

Once it had been established, Sarutobi opened his mouth and told them about the girl.

"She's only a few hours old and the only reason we aren't dead at this very moment is because her father turned her into a Jinchuriki."

Ignoring the cries of outrage and yells for the death of the adorable girl in his arms, Sarutobi continued.

"I am only telling you about this because it is right to, however." a deadly aura surrounded everyone in the room, one that the ninja present recognized as the fearsome K.I. of Sarutobi.

"Anybody who brings out the information of Kazehime-chan's parentage and/or Jinchuriki status will be rewarded with death."

More cries of outrage were heard but the old Hokage silenced them with a glare.

Hyuuga Hiashi stood to his feet, as did several other ninjas and ninja clan heads, before he addressed the Hokage again.

"She is not the demon." his eyes scanned his fellow standers and landed to glare at those who had called for the death of a mere child, the child of their hero, before turning to the elder man once more.

"I." he said calmly. "Wish to blood-adopt her."

Several others agreed with this and added their own option as parents to Hiashi's question.

Sarutobi Hiruzen scanned the rather large cluster of people who wished to adopt the child before making his decision.

"I give permission for blood-adoption of Namikaze Yuri Kazehime to_ _"

* * *

><p>It's your choice.<p>

Who should adopt her?

The Aburame's

The Inuzuka's

The Hyuuga's

The Sarutobi's

Or

The Nara's.

Please vote!(With reviews because I don't know how to do a poll)


	2. Chapter 2: No Boundaries

An: Ok first off I'd like to say thank you to all those who voted and hope none of them are disappointed by the turn out.

Aburame: 2

Inuzuka: 2

Hyuuga: 4

Sarutobi: 2

Nara: 3

Hyuuga beat the Nara's by a small amount and because I feel nice I may make another story or oneshot just for the one's who wanted her in the other clans.

Again thank you all and please enjoy the chapter.

One more thing, there will be many time-skips from now on until the Genin exams so please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Song is No boundaries by Adam Lambert..it just reminded me of the way Naruto acts. xD

xChapter TwoX

No boundaries

With every step, you climb another mountain

Everybreath, it's harder to belive

You'll make it through the pain

Weather the Hurricanes to get to one thing

There are no boundaries!

There are no boundaries…

"I give permission for blood-adoption of Namikaze Yuri Kazehime to Hyuuga Hiashi."

There were disappointed sighs from several clans that had offered to adopt and crys of outrage from several civillians. As an older man, Sarutobi Hiruzen was reaching his limit once again. This was his second time having the theird seat as Hokage and it was annoying. He had thought he had finally escaped the dreaded paperwork and annoying councel. Perhapps it was not ment to be?

Gritting his teeth together he opened his mouth and let out another yell of 'silence' before explaining his resoning of letting the cute child in his arms be adopted by the Hyuuga clan.

"It was a well known fact that Hiashi and Minato had been both on the same team together and good friends, Minatao would have been happy to allow the man to adopt his child if he had had time to write it down. Minato had known, when Kazehime was born that her Godfather would have no way of taking care of her and thought her mother was alive when he went into battle."

A bitter smile played on Hiruzen's lips as he realized everyone had quieted to listen for what they thought would most likely be juicy gossip before he continued.

"If he had known his wife was dead he would have automatically put her up for adoption to Hiashi and, because he is now deceased, I am doing it for him."

Quiet pervaded the room and Hiruzens bitter smile grew.

"Any objections?" he drawled in a very Hyuugaesqe fashion.

When no one answered so Hiruzen took it as a no before he walked to where Hiashi was standing.

Handing the adorable child to Hiashi, who contrary to what people thought of him gently held his soon to be child delicately to his chest, Hiruzen once again walked into the front of the crowd of civilians and ninja's and said something that he knew would cause and uproar in the civilian section.

"No one will speak of what happened here."

Just as thought angry shouts and explanations came from the crowd of civilians while the ninja clans stayed silent and nodded in acceptance to Hiruzen's request.

Putting up his hand to quiet them, Hiruzen wasn't disappointed when he was completely ignored. Angered that he had to do it once again. He yelled out his loudest "Silence!" yet.

Once it was quiet once again he spoke.

"Nothing about this meeting will be said ever again and if you decide to neglect this rule you will be sentenced to death. This is now an S-Class secret. Namikaze Yuri Kazehime was never born and the Kyuubi was killed by the Forth Hokage. Hyuuga Kazehime was born a few hours ago. Is this clear?"

Peoples faces had paled and once he was sure they had all agreed Hiruzen smiled and took out his pipe. He was still lighting it when he realized everyone was still there. Will an eye roll he spoke,

"Dismissed." and it was a race to see who could get out of the room fastest.

When Hiashi approached Hiruzen with Kazehime in his arms the old man smiled gently down at the pink blankets that held her before looking back at the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"She will never have the Seal." he stated in a dead serious manner. Hiashi nodded his consent before speaking his mind.

"I am not very good in adoption seals and jutsu. Would you mind being my second and helping me in the adoption?" he questioned.

It didn't even need to be asked. Sarutobi Hiruzen was planning on helping the young man in front of him anyway. However, with a secret smile, he nodded his acceptance and watched as the first smile in a long time crossed the mans face.

Two hours later

The finishing touches were finally done and Hiashi looked to Hiruzen for guidance before he was pushed into the seal to put a naked and sleeping babe in the middle of it.

Putting the red haired child in the middle of the seal, Hiashi gave her one more glance before making his way out of the seal and to the left side if it.

Grabbing a kunai, Hiashi slip his palm without even a wince and watched as the seal began to glow a crimson color as the blood hit it.

That's when Kazehime began to bleed and lose color, the blood was replaced with his own and Hiashi couldn't help but be awed by the spectacle…until Kazehime woke up and, as she began to bleed out of her eyes and ears, gave out a wailing scream of pure agony.

It was so horrible that Hiashi almost quit adding in his blood and, if Hizuzen hadn't yelled at him not to stop and add more blood by cutting his other palm, he would have and Kzehime would have died from blood loss.

Agonizing seconds ticked by and soon Hiashi didn't know how long it had been going on. Just as he was feeling weak in the knees the seal began to fold in on itself before he began watching in awe as it disappeared completely into the child.

Hiashi was barely aware of Hiruzen wrapping up his hands, he was to busy looking at the blood covered child on the floor.

"Is she?" he questioned, his voice hoarse.

Hiruzen smiled softly at the younger man before going and picking up the child with a different blanket than when he had held her in what felt so long ago.

Walking back over to the tired and much paler man than before, Hiruzen allowed Hiashi to hold his first daughter.

Both were made breathless when two very light blue eyes opened to look at them tiredly. They were tired and soon closed again. Hiashi had just begun to smile when knocking was heard from outside the door.

Both men's tired eyes turned to it and Hiruzen told Hiashi quietly that he would get it before leaving the man with his first child.

Only to come back to him moments later much paler than before.

"Are you alright?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm fine." Hiruzen said with a tense smile.

"Then what-"

"Your wife's giving birth."


	3. Chapter 3 Russian Roulette

AN: First off I'd like to thank my readers. They are what is keeping me from stopping this story all together.

As for the second thing I'd like to say…Anonymous reader. Please, when your going to say something bad about a story, at least don't take the cowardly way out and state you name and account. It's rather rude. As was what you said about my story. It will go on because I'm writing it.

This chapters longer than the others because a person asked me to make it so. :P

Also I'm making Hiashi OOCish so please forgive me. I'm basing him on my own dad a little. xD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is Russian Roulette by Rihanna.

XChapter Threex

Russian Roulette

And you can see my heart beating

Oh, you can see it through my chest

Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

Know that I must pass this test

So just pull the trigger…

It was quiet for some time until Hiashi gained enough energy to do something he had never done before, faint.

If asked later what his reaction was to having another daughter born only a few hours after his first he would say he was surprised and that was all. However, in his mind he was ecstatic at having more than one child.

Yet another hour later

Hiashi had awakened from his fainting, he denied it to have being so instead saying he passed out from exhaustion.

Either way he was now standing in front of the room with his wife in it as he gave birth and he tried to calm his nerves by looking at his other child. The child who, now washed off, had a dark auburn hair color, tan skin, and very pale blue eyes. The whisker marks that had been on her cheeks before the adoption had made them disappear.

Hiashi had just been thinking of setting his daughter down and beginning to chew on his fingernails in worry when the door finally opened to show a tired and blood covered nurse who, after seeing Hiashi, smiled at him.

"It's a girl." she said kindly.

The woman had barely spoke the words before Hiashi had bypassed her and made his way into the room, closing the door behind him with his foot.

From the bed a beautiful and tired woman with pale lilac eyes was smiling at a pink bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl." she said, unconsciously saying the same thing the nurse had before Hiashi had come in.

Hiashi hesitated before speaking.

"You know my friend Minato?" he wanted to hold his other daughter but he had to get Kazehime's existence accepted by his wife.

"Yes." his wife answered, now frowning.

"Why-" she started to question, only to see the equally pink bundle in her husbands arms.

"Before you think I was horrible enough to cheat on you. This is Minato's daughter."

"Then why?"

"He's dead."

It was as though ice had entered the room at the horrible statement.

"How?" Hiashi's wife whispered in horror.

"He sealed the Kyuubi into his own daughter. Giving up his own sould in doing so." Hiashi explained mutinously, though if you had looked into his eyes you would have seen the pain there.

"The poor child." Hiashi's wife said in sadness as she looked at the bundle.

"Did the Hokage allow you to adopt her?" she asked while meeting her husbands eyes.

"No."

"Then why?"

"He allowed me to blood adopt her."

Hiashi's wife allowed a shocked breath of air to escape her mouth before a smile lit up her face.

"So I?" she whispered hopefully.

"Are the proud mother of twins." Hiashi said, a small smile appearing on his lips.

It didn't take long after that, having the Hokage's help, it was recorded that Hyuuga Hiashi's wife Hyuuga Anari had twins by the names of Hinata and Kazehime Hyuuga.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Apple

AN: Ok first off I'd like to thank one of my reviewers for pointing out I was wrong and the last chapter was not longer than the others as I had thought it was. Because of this I made this chapter extra long and hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you ArinaSugarBaby and everyone else who reviewed.

Also, because I want to be able to do a lot of chapters before its done and get a lot of votes for it, please vote for who Kazehime gets to be with.

Kakashi(My personal fav so it already has one vote xD)

Kiba

Shikamaru

Lee(He really doesn't get enough love. -.-")

Ok first off, all who would want Neji it is not happening. I wont even _think _about such a pairing because I am very against Incest. And that's what it would be, incest, because Kazehime was blood-adopted and is now close cousins to Neji and it would just be ew.

However, if you ask for someone else I may add it to the voting. I just prefer the four pairings above. LeeFemNaru and KakaFemNaru being my favorite.

Thank you and Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did KakaFemNaru would be in the pairing and Lee would defiantly get more time on the show. Song is Bad Apple English version by Christina Vee.

WARNING!: MAJOR SASUKE AND UCHIHA BASHING IN PARTICULAR IN THIS CHAPTER! KINDA…DEPENDS ON HOW YOU TAKE IT REALLY! XD OHH..AND LIKE ONE CURSE WORD…YEAH!

xChapter FourX

Bad Apple

If I make another move, if I take another step

Then it all would fall apart.

There'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night

Will there ever be a way?

Will my heart return to white?

Can you tell me who you are?

Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can

If I opened up my eyes there'd be no going back

'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to **black**

Kaze hated her name, she hated how everyone said it. Kaze_hime_ not just Kaze.

She hated how her sister became a nervous wreck in front of their father, who had turned cold after their mothers death.

She hated how everyone expected _her _of all people to take the place as head of the Clan. Thinking her sister Hinata was to weak to become clan head when the other girl only lost to Kaze because she had less stamina.

And most of all she hated Uchiha Sasuke.

Of course the hate she had began to feel for the boy had started at the age of six when she went to the academy, and even then it had taken two years before she actually began to hate the boy.

After his family's death the stupid brat had thought each boy would bow down at his very presence while the girls tried to get him to have his children with them.

Kaze was the exception, that and her twin Hinata.

Sasuke hated it.

Kaze had found more ways to hate the Uchiha over the years, like the fact that just because she had to do the stupid Kunoichi classes, something she had tried to skip, he would make fun of her for it and call her girly something he knew she despised being called. Another reason was because the boy had made fun of her best friend, a older boy by the name of Rock Lee, although she called him Fuzzy Brows with love.

However…the last straw had come that morning.

He bullied Hinata.

You don't bully the friends and family of Hyuuga Kaze without getting hurt.

Uchiha Sasuke would be finding that out now.

The idiotic Uchiha was standing above the slightly younger Hyuuga matriarch and smirking as she held her injured arm and looked at him in fear. It was something he reveled in. The fact she was stronger than a genius Hyuuga. To bad it wasn't that stupid Kazehime that he had looking up at him this scared. It would make happier. However, the fact that hurting the girls twin would most likely hurt her as well made up for the fact.

The Uchiha pulled his fist back to punch at the younger girl when sudlly something hit his arm in several places.

As the Uchiha jumped back he noticed, with anger, that he could no longer move his arm. Looking up, Sauske was about to say something when he paused.

There in front of her younger twin sister was Hyuuga Kaze. Her very pale blue eyes had the Byuakugan activated and she was obviously in one of the basic stances of the Juuken.

Another thing Sauske noticed was that her hair had obviously become undone from its usual two messy, short, and spiky low ponytails while her while her messy bangs flew across her face as the wind blew.

After taking her in Sasuke's scowl deepened and before he could even think of what he was saying he was blurting out something even he didn't expect. He made sure no one knew that though, it wouldn't do good for his reputation if he did.

"Hyuuga Kaze_hime_!" he had snarled, drawing out the hime part of her name in sarcasm as he knew she hated it. "I challenge you to a spar."

Taking advantage of the surprised silence the Hyuuga was giving he added something else in for good measure, completely sure he would win.

"If I win you have to become my girlfriend and go on a date with me. I lose and I'll leave you and your sister alone for the rest of the academy days."

It was a good deal, if she won. Taking in the Uchiha once more with her Byakugan, Kaze couldn't help but think she could do this. For her sister if not for herself. The fact that he wanted her as a girlfriend confused her but she put that in the back of her mind for now and decided to concentrate on the Uchiha for now instead.

"Alright." she agreed.

Sasuke nodded before he spoke again.

"Meet me in Training Ground 6 at five after school and we'll get started." His part spoken, he headed off to the nurses office to get his arm fixed, assuming correctly that Kaze wouldn't fix it.

Silence pervaded the road the two Hyuuga's were on before Kaze relaxed her stance and deactivated her Byakugan with a sigh.

"Man."

"Onee-chan." Hinata's voice said after a pause.

"Hmm?" Kaze questioned while opening and eye, having closed them after deactivation the Byakugan.

"Ano…We're going to be late for class." Hinata murmered.

Eyes widening, Kaze grabbed her sisters arm and began dragging her along towards the way to far looking academy while yelling out in panic.

"I CAN'T BELIVE IT!"

"Ahh two minutes Onee-chan"

"NOOO! I PROMISED IRUKA-SENSEI I WOULDN'T BE LATE!"

By now they were in the building and running down the hallway, well Kaze was running Hinata was being practically dragged.

"Ano, Onee-chan. Thirty seconds…"

It was about that time Kaze used her free hand to shove the door open and drop to the floor with Hinata.

She had just managed to yell out "SAFE!" when the bell rang.

Iruka's amused voice interrupted Kaze from panting for breath.

"Hyuuga-chan's. Please head to your seats so I can continue seeing who is here."

Laughing nervously, Kaze ran a hand through her dark auburn brown bangs.

"A-Ano Iruka-sensei."

"It's alright." the elder teenager said.

"Please get seated though." he added as an afterthought.

Two bows later and Hinata was sitting beside her sister who was sitting by Shikamaru while on her other side sat Shino.

"Hello Aburame-san." Hinata whispered softly, noting with amusement that her sister was poking Shiakamaru's nose with a piece of chalk- lord knows where she got it, as he slept on while snoring soundlessly.

School went on normally from there. Boring history, Math, Weapons Practice and, her favorite, Taijustu Practice.

At three school let out and Kaze didn't want to waste her time so, after saying goodbye to all her friends as well as giving Lee his daily hug one the way out, Kaze ran as fast as she could while- as normal, dragging along her sister who had waved feebly to her friends on the way out.

Once home, Kaze waved uncaringly to their horrible father who she wished never changed before running into her sisters and hers joint room.

Once there she began to look through everything she had, this was hard as she had what was equivalent to a messy boys room, while vibrating in excitement.

An hour and a half later she had everything she thought she'd need and was ready to head out. However, before she could even leave the room, she was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing her arm.

"Ano." Hinata whispered.

"Please don't go Onee-chan."

Turning her head slightly to take in Hinata's worried appearance, Kaze smiled the widest smile she had ever done before answering.

"Ahh. Inotuo-chan. I've got to go or I'll be seen as forfitting and then I'd have to go on a date with that jerk and be his girlfriend. I don't want that, do you?"

Pale lilac eyes widened, so much like their mothers, before Hinata answered while shaking her head rapidly.

"Iie! Iie! I don't want that. I just thought.."

"It's alright Hina-chan." Kaze said her grin still holding as she used Hinata's nickname.

"I'll be fine. Father said I'm the best of us at the Juuken there's no way that jerk will win!"

Hinata finally relaxed as she let go of her elder sisters arm.

"Come back in time for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course! I'll kick his duck butt self and come back before your even finished helping make it. You can count on it!"

Slowly a grin made it's way onto Hinata's face before she nodded at her sister.

"H-Hai!" she cried in confirmation.

"Maa, See you soon!" Kaze cried while she left with a wave.

Once the door closed it was suddenly to quiet for Hinata to handle she she whispered a few more parting words to her sister.

"Be careful Onee-chan."

Next time is a fight between two people! Who will win? The Jerk or the Black Sheep Hyuuga! Stay tuned! ^^


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Boy

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to post but I've been working on getting Christmas to be perfect with my Grandmother. This chapter is longer than usuall because it took so long and I hope you both enjoy, Vote, and review! ^^

Vote's for Kaze's boyfriend.

Kakashi: 2

Shikamaru: 3 Maybe four is ArinaSugarBaby decides she wants to keep it Shika.

Shino(Just added): 1

Lee: 0...Poor lee :'(

Kiba: 0

Ohh! And as for those who had small hints point toward Kaze having a crush on Iruka, the hints were real. Nothing will come of it of course but Kaze had to have her first crush sometime! ^^

This is also my first fighting scene I've ever written so please tell me what you think.

Warning: More Sasuke bashing and one curse word.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kaze's personality! The count on it from the last chapter will be used in substitution of Naruto's 'Believe it' motto belongs to some random writer who I cant remember and I give him/her full dibs on it. Song is Strange Boy by Kerli with edits added in by me. ^^

xChapter FiveX

Strange Boy

When you ask if you could be my man

I said, thank you honey, don't come again

Strange boy

Not innocent(Oh no!)

You're here(Here)

Horrible(Terrible)

Strange boy

Not innocent(Oh no!)

You're here(Here)

Horrible(Ohh how terrible)

(Please oh please)Don't come again!

It took less time than Kaze thought it would to reach the training ground specified by Sasuke. Walking forward, Kaze looked around with her eyes narrowed. She was late by at least fifteen minutes and it was very well known how anal Sasuke could be about being on time so he should have been her at least fix to ten minutes early.

Tensing, as she had just realized what was going on, Kaze activated her Byakugan and pushed away the punch that would have gotten her in the back of the head if she hadn't and most likely knocked her out, making her lose right in the beginning of the spar.

Jumping back several times, Kaze took in Sasuke with her Byakugan activated and scowled. His arm was fixed, this meant she had lost both her edge in the fight as well as made her have to go through the trouble of disabling it again.

At the same time Kaze was taking in Sasuke with her Byakugan he was taking in her new outfit while trying to see weakness in her current stance so he could attack.

A jacket similar to her cousin Neji's covered Kaze, the only difference being that it was dark brown with forest green accents and having a zipper up the front. She had it unzipped and it showed that she was wearing a black shirt with net-shirt lining the top and bottom as well as being the ending of the short sleeves that he didn't know about.

She was also wearing a slightly darker shade of brown shorts and black ninja sandals as well as white bandages wrapping both her ankles and hands. Her weapons pouch was now a dark forest green and he hair had been put back in its usual short and spiky looking low ponytails.

Finished looking at Kaze and disappointed at not finding a weak spot in her stance, Sasuke ran forward with a concentrated snarl on his face.

As they exchanged blows it was obvious Kaze was the better Taijutsu fighter, having become well versed in the Juuken style of her clan since learning it at a young age.

Becoming frustrated, and angry because he hated it when people were better than him, Sasuke jumped back and began doing hand seals at a practiced pace.

When Kaze, who had been watching Sasuke with the Byakugan the whole time, saw chakura begin to flow through Sasuke's body at a faster pace. Showing he was getting ready to use a jutsu, Kaze immediately began to get as far away from the Uchiha as possible.

It was a good thing too, because as soon as she had begun running Sasuke's chakura had begun to become denser in his throat and he had finally finished his hand seals.

With a slightly hoarse cry of 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' an giant fireball shot toward Kaze at a relatively fast pace.

It was only when it began to get to close that Kaze realized she needed to use _that _jutsu to stop herself from getting hurt, or worse killed.

She hadn't mastered it yet but if she added more chakura than usual she should be able to do it…hypothetically at least.

Actually doing it would be harder but there was no way she was going to lose to some bulling pretty boy with a duck butt hair style and a greater than thou complex.

Quickly, Kaze gathered the chakura in her Tenketsu(Chakura Points) and, as the fireball began to close in, took a deep breath to steady herself before spinning in a circle.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!"(Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly spin!)

Chakura flew around her as she span around and immediately a chakura sphere engulfed her figure, right before the fireball hit.

As the smoke began to go away the figure of Uchiha Sasuke could be seen breathing harshly, his chakura spent with his strongest attack.

With a triumphant smirk, he began to walk toward the place of contact. Just as he was about to walk into the crater that had been made by Kaze's Kaiten a voice could be heard from right behind him as he suddenly found himself unable to move.

His eyes turned to the side and Sasuke was surprised to see an unharmed Kaze standing in an awkward stance near him. His eyes turned downward and he took in the Ying-Yang symbol with Kanji around its border.

"Your in my range!" Kaze had cried.

"Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou!"(Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!)

Attack named, Kaze shot forward and began hitting Sasuke's Tenketsu points at an unbelievable speed, increased by the chakura used in the justu.

"Two palms" she cried and with that said she attacked him with two strikes. This continued with her counting the number of attacks. "Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Twenty-Four Palms!" and finally as she finished…"Sixty-Four Palms!"

It was a one hit KO(Knock Out) and Sasuke immediately fell unconscious after the onslaught.

Breathing hard as she stood there Kaze allowed a slow grin to come across her face before the fact that she had won finally sank in.

It was then that she began cheering and jumping up and down.

She only got out one 'Yatta!" before she had to stop though, as she had actually been hurt, even if you couldn't see it.

Using the move without finishing it had taken a lot more chakura and had also made her Tenketsu become sore.

It didn't matter though. She had _won_. She had beaten Sasuke and now he wouldn't be bother her sister or herself for the rest of the academy day.

Smirking in true Hyuugaesque fashion, Kaze walked over to Sasuke and pulled out a black sharpie.

Evil music began to play in the background as Kaze gave out a evil laugh.

Ten minutes later and the sharpie had been put away and she had begun to walk how.

"That'll show you to mess with my sister eh Bastard." Kaze had said meanly to Sasuke on the way out.

Making it home had taken less time than she thought it would and she made it right in time for dinner.

Hinata had run up to her and, after she had retold the whole story to her sister quietly, Kaze found herself addressed by their father.

"Kaze…why are you home late."

With a cringe Kaze turned to their father before smiling in a nevous manner.

"Maa. Tou-san. I was just out sparring one of my classmates."

After looking at both his daughters in a dead manner Hiashi gave a nodd of approval before beginning to eat some of the sushi that had been laid out for dinner.

Dinner was, as always, a quiet and tense affair. Kaze felt that she could cut the air with how tense it was but she always thought so didn't state her opinion as usual.

It might also have to do with that fact that she felt so tired.

Not eating as much as usual, and feeling like she could fall asleep at any second, Kaze decided to ask to be dismissed to go to bed.

"Tou-san?" she asked quietly.

The grunt she got in reply was an obvious continue.

"May I be eccused?"

A barely perceivable nod in reply and, after washing her dish's, Kaze began the tiresome trek towards her and Hinata's joint room.

Kaze made it to their room and she had barely just finished taking her shower and was in the middle of getting dressed for bed when the door opened and Hinata entered.

What came next was the nightly rituals the two had always gone through before they each went to their beds on the opposite sides of their room.

"Goodnight Imouto-Chan." Kaze whispered.

"Goodnight Onee-chan." Hinata replied from within the dark, as they had turned out the lights before getting in their beds.

That night Kaze dreamed of her victory, once she finally fell asleep with her pain, while Hinata dreamed about Kaze coming safely home and actually beating Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to the Show

AN: Yesterday…I found out I had strep throat. At almost Christmas too, what does this say about my luck? And lord almighty did any of you know that Nagato was related to Naruto and an Uzumaki too! And wth, Tsunade's like a close cousin of Naruto's cause her grandmother was a Uzumaki so why didn't she take him in?

Kakashi: 3(Cheyanne, Haylee, and myself voted for him)

Shikamaru: 5

Shino: 1

Lee: 1! Yay, Lee's getting some love. XD

Also, Mopman43, Please tell me if your voting for Lee or not. ^^

Kiba: 0

To ArinaSugarbaby,

Thank you for pointing out my mess up in the 64 palms jutsu, I didn't even notice it. XD

As for Kaze being with a girl I am sorry to say that I have no ability in writing Yuri or FemSlash. It embarrasses me too much and, if my grandmother found me writing or even reading it, I would be grounded for life.

I hope the fact that even though this is a Fem!Naru x Boy story doesn't stop you from reading it.

And no I am not prejusticed(?) at all about it, my mother's best friend is a Lesbian and I am an active supporter of gay rights weather it be for men or women.

One last thing before the story begins. This one is the longest chapter ever and it is a Christmas present to all my readers, please enjoy. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

xChapter SixX

Welcome to the show

Hands high like a roller coaster

This love is taking over

Take us higher here we go

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the show

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

Welcome to the show

Today was a special day, not only was it the anniversary of the day Uchiha Sasuke was humiliated in front of the entire class two years ago, but it was also the day of the Genin Exams.

The day before this day was memorable to, but only to the Hyuuga Twins as they were the only ones who knew of it other than Sasuke himself and he did not speak of it. The day before today two years ago was when Hyuuga Kazehime beat Sasuke.

The next day, when he came to school(A.K.A two years ago today), he was the laughing stock of the whole class even if they didn't know Kaze had beat him in a spar.

You see, Kaze had brought a sharpie marker to the spar and had written on Sasuke's face with it. She had, after beating him/knocking him out, made a sharpie mustache with curls at the end and a arrow on each cheek pointing to the back of his head with the words 'Duckbutt hair alert'.

When he came to school the next day the sharpness of it had dulled but it was still there and had everyone falling out of their seats in laughter. Well almost everyone. The fangirl's had instead tried to help fix their Sasuke-kun by playing nurse/doctor only to make it worse and make everyone laugh harder.

Either way it was a good day for Kaze and her sister Hinata who were hoping that if they passed the Genin Exams they would be on the same team and maybe get their father to actually show emotion again.

The two made it earlier than usual and it didn't take them long to find seat, even if it wasn't by each other like usual, and they waited with anticipation for Iruka-Sensei to finally pass out the test after everyone else made it.

Kaze was only slightly worried about the written test, she loved to read and was rather smart, but hated the Shinobi Rules and most of the Shinobi History of Konahagakure.

The reason why the two things she disliked were so important was because, after talking to Lee and trying to get a hint at what would be on the written test, she had been told that those two subjects were what the test was mainly about.

You can tell she was both disappointed and worried once she learned this.

Clearing his throat and standing up, Iruka smiled kindly to his class as he waved at Mizuki to take the tests and pass them around.

As Mizuki passed out the tests Iruka spoke.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Written test part of the Genin Exams. The first thing you should know about this test is that it is timed to only last and hour and you only need to miss only four questions on it to fail."

Some people groaned when they heard him say this but Iruka just rolled his eyes and looked at his students in an amused way.

"A few more things before you all may begin." Iruka stated as he watched Mizuki finish passing out the tests and walk up to stand by him.

"No cheating. If you are caught doing so by either Mizuki-san or I you will automatically fail." He continued after looking at the whole class in a serious manner, making sure they understood.

"The last thing you should know is that even if you fail this part of the Exam you still have a chance to pass by getting passing grades in the rest of the tests of the Exam." Satisfied Iruka smiled once more.

"Alright. I wish you all good luck." walking over to the side of the desk where a timer sat he hit the button ontop of it.

"You may begin."

The sound of pencils moving on paper was heard immediately afterward and Iruka couldn't help but hope that almost all of his students would pass this year.

To Kaze's unhappiness the first five questions were numbered and told you to write in the correct rule according to their numbering.

With a groan she went to question one and seeing the number one wanted to snort. She only believed in two of the shin obi rules and this one defiantly wasn't one of them but she did indeed remember it.

_Shinobi rule number one. _She wrote.

'_A Shinobi must always put the mission first'_

She believed that you should always put your team first instead but she had no say in what the rules should be…or did she?

If she became Hokage she could change things for the better, demand the Hyuuga Brach Seal destroyed, and make sure that each team had a person with medical knowledge so if one of the other teammates on the team or even the client were hurt they could heal them and continue. She could also…wait she could think of this later. She had a test to pass.

Okay. Question number two…

_Shinobi rule number two. _Her least favorite.

'_A Shinobi must never show emotion.' _Stupid rule no one would ever be able to even do it anyway so why was it there?

Number three.

_Shinobi rule number three._ Now this was one she liked.

'_A Shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings.'_

Okay she was on a role. Three out of ten questions done and only fifteen minutes since she had started, she could do this.

Number four.

_Shinobi rule number four._

'_A Shinobi must never question their commander.'_

Ugh. What if the commander asks you to kill your teammate if they were wounded and slowing you down, would you do it? She wouldn't.

Number Five.

_Shinobi rule number five._

'_A Shinobi must prepare before it is to late to.'_

The only other Shinobi rule she believed in and thankfully the last one she had to actually remember because she didn't know anymore.

The other questions were indeed about the history of Konaha, but thankfully they were about her favorite parts so it didn't take much longer to finished and she had three minutes to spare.

Three minutes later and the alarm went off.

"Ok. All of you please put your pencils down and follow me to the next part of the Exams. Weapon Aim."

There were a few groans as some people hadn't finished but people followed Iruka out of the school and to the training ground beside it anyway. Kaze swore she saw Kiba scribble something down when Mizuki and Iruka couldn't see from the crowd though.

Once at the targets Iruka handed three shurinken and three kunai to each student and told them that they needed to get two out of three in the bulls eye mark for the two weapons.

In the girls class only four of them got all of the weapons in the target. Unsurprisingly the Hyuuga twins had but the fact that both Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura had also gotten them all had been a slight surprise.

As for the boys, Nara Shikamaru got just the right amount to pass as did his friend Akimichi Chouji while Uchiha Sasuke got them all along with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba missed one.

Once finished recording the results of the weapons test, Iruka led them to a different part of the training ground and, with a smile, held out a hat.

"Within this hat each of your names is written. Whoever you draw once I call your name you will be sparing again for the Taijutsu part of this test, you will be graded with how well you execute your Taijutsu and not just with winning the spar." He said.

Once everyone had nodded he called out the name of Inuzuka Kiba and he ended up having to go against Sasuke while Iruka took Kiba's paper out of the hat and threw it away with Sasuke's.

Once the two were in position Iruka said that he wanted a clean fight before backing up and, with a smile, told them to begin.

Kiba actually did pretty well up until Sasuke decided he was tired of fighting him and knocked him out with a hard kick to the temple, making both Hinata and Kaze cringe in pain for the boy because they both knew that once he woke up he'd be in for a hell of a headache.

As for Akamaru, who had been asked to stay out of this fight, he went up to his partner and sat down while looking at him in a worried manner.

Iruka shouted out that Uchiha Sasuke was the winner before the school nurse came and took Kiba away to the school hospital, his dog following loyally behind.

The matches went on in a similar manner. Shikamaru ended up just barely beating a civilian because he didn't want to listen to his troublesome mother complain that he didn't pass. Chouji beat his opponent from a small clan that Kaze had barely heard anything about with his larger and stranger body while Shino took his opponent down even quicker than Sasuke had dispatched Kiba.

Next was the girls turn and Kaze couldn't help but feel slightly angered that they didn't do Unisex spars instead of the sexist ones they were doing now.

Anyhow, Sakura and Ino ended up knocking each other out at almost the same time, Ino being the one to stay awake a few seconds longer.

After several more spars that included many small clans and civilians sparing, Kaze realized that two girls were left other than her sister and herself to spar. It probably wasn't fair but Kaze really hoped that her sister and her didn't have to fight each other. She had enough of that at home.

It seemed luck was one her side as Hinata had to battle the girl who was a fan girl and took her quickly, yet gently, down before Kaze herself was asked to come up and spar the only other girl left.

A girl by the name Mizaki Harumi.

A deep breath later and Kaze stepped into the ring, ready for a fight, only to be shocked when the girl gave up without even trying- something she expected Shikamaru to do.

With a frown Iruka asked why she had done it, a question on everyone else's mind as well.

"It's a well known fact that Hyuuga Kazehime is a better fighter in Taijutsu than her sister." Harumi started, unaware of the wince that Kaze had given at the mention of her full name. "With how well he sister took care of my friend Minami-chan it is obvious I would be no match for her as I can barely beat Minami-chan myself."

Surprisingly enough Iruka had smiled at her answer.

"That actually a good observation Harumi-chan. It's that kind of mind that makes up a ninja. If you keep training and pass the Genin test there is a chance you will go far. Altough you might fail anyway as I have to give you zero marks on the Taijutsu test." Harumi didn't seem affected by his words and just nodded in a rather stotic manner.

It was then that Iruka explained it was lunchtime and that by the time they got back those that had no chance of passing would be told to leave and those remaining would take the last part of the test and be told if they had passed.

When no one moved Iruka rolled his eyes before yelling out.

"Well, get going you idiots!"

It was if his voice were magic, people spurred into movement once they heard it and before long everyone in the class had settled into their usual places where they ate together to talk to their friends and eat to gain energy for the last test.

Kaze and Hinata ended up sitting where they usually did, with their friends and acquaintances underneath the large tree at the left far end of the front yard of the academy.

The children were all from clans and knew each other in some way or another so they each at least had one friend in the group and none of them felt left out.

Said group was made up of Hyuuga Kaze and her sister Hinata, Aburame Shino, Nara Shiakmaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

Currently the last two were missing but the rest of the group was waiting for them.

It was only halfway through lunch when a disheartened Inuzuka Kiba joined their semi-large group with Akamaru on his head drooping his ears.

"Whats wrong Kiba?" Kaze asked in concern, the boy had become one of her best friends ever since Lee had graduated and, because of this, she hated seeing him sad.

"Someone stole Akamaru's and my lunch while Old Lady Giniko was reviving me." he said angerly.

Almost all of the group frowned at this, although with one Aburame Shino you could never know.

"I'll share my lunch with you guys." Kaze volunteered, and it wasn't much longer than that that everyone else volunteered as well and pitched together to make a makeshift lunch with their stuff for both Kiba and Akamaru.

Once everyone was done eating Kiba smiled at his friends before he spoke.

"You guys are awesome. I don't know what we would have done if we hadn't been able to eat."

Akamaru barked in agreement and several 'its alright's' and 'your welcome's' later the sound of a bell ringing was heard throughout the courtyard before being followed by a loud "Hurry up class." by one Umino Iruka.

Once everyone had been gathered into the classroom and scrutinized in a rather scary way by their sensei, multiple civilians were told to leave before Iruka spoke again.

"As you all have most likely come to the conclusion already, you must know that each and everyone of you here now had the ability to pass or fail on this last test being given to you."

Once getting nods of agreement Iruka smiled before explaining what the test was about and its rules.

"This test, unlike the others, requires you to pass everything in it." there were several murmurs of worry before Iruka told everyone quite plainly to shut up and suck it up and continuing with his explanation once things became quiet again.

"This is the Ninjutsu part of the exams and you are required to use the Substitution Jutsu." there were sighs of relief from several people in the class, including Kaze, before, to their horror, Iruka continued.

"The Transformation Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu." That when you heard obvious groans of unhappiness that became even worse when Iruka spoke again.

"You need three clones to pass the Clone Jutsu part by the way."

Ignoring the cries of 'Troublesome.' 'Why me?' and 'Nooo.' Iruka continued on as if he heard nothing.

"Your name will be called and you will come with me into the classroom that you all thought was my closet." he said with amusement. "There you shall be tested on the Jutsu and be told if you passed and made Genin or not."

After taking in his class again Iruka smiled at their shocked expressions because they really had thought it to be a closet before calling the first name on his list, which was randomized.

"Chihiro Kurosuke." The tan brown haired and eyes boy stood and made his way confidently to the front of the room before following Iruka into the other room.

Only minutes later he came out bawling like a baby and ran away, out of the classroom and academy and never to return to it.

This only happened to two others and they were female while all Kaze's friends and even her sister passed.

Finally once everyone had gone and she was the last left Iruka opened the door to the room ajar and called out Kaze's name with a smile.

"Hyuuga Kaze. Please follow me to be tested."

Standing Kaze followed Iruka into the room and stood in the middle of it in front of the long desk that Iruka had sat on the left side of while Mizuki sat on the right.

Barely containing a blush at the fact that Iruka was looking at her longer than he ever had Kaze coughed nervously into her hand before speaking.

"Which Jutsu should I perform first Iruka-ku." she paused and swallowed nervously before continuing. "-Sensei."

It was a mistake on her part and she hoped beyond anything neither had noticed her slip up.

Thankfully they didn't and Iruka smiled before answering the obviously nervous Hyuuga with a kindness that had made Kaze become attracted to his in the first place, that and he actually saw her as _just Kaze_.

"Whatever one you wish to. You can perform them in any order you want." he explained.

With one more nervous smile Kaze made the hand seals for the transformation jutu which came easier than any other jutsu to her.

A quick call of 'Transform' and a perfect replica of her hero stood in front of her.

Who was her hero?

Hatake Sakumo. The man, although disgraced, was what Kaze thought a true ninja should strive to by.

Proud, until he was betrayed by his own friends once the village disgraced him, Strong, and willing to protect those precious to him, and the most important thing was that he had held his comrades above the mission itself and risked his life to save his comrade that had almost died and abandoned the mission to save him.

Disgraced he may have been, hated and treated coldly by even that man he had saved, but Kaze would strive by the mans example and show everyone that he was what a true ninja should be like and make sure that one day, instead of being talked about as first being a hero and then a disgrace, he would only be talked about as a hero and would be respected much more than he was now for the sacrifice he had made.

Standing tall and proud in the mans form, like he had been before he had been disgraced, Kaze was unaware of the shock that had befallen both of her teachers before, with a smile, Iruka said she got a perfect grade of the transformation jutsu and that she could release it and do the others.

Because, if he was honest with himself, he was slightly creeped out by how realistic the girl had looked in the older mans form.

With a quick shout of 'Release!' Kaze was back to her normal self, but the two teachers now saw something they hadn't before, Kaze held herself just like Hatake Sakumo once had.

The replacement jutsu was done with ease, although Kaze was worried about her clones.

Sure she could do them, the problem was that they ended up solid instead of not like they were supposed to be. Oh well. If they didn't touch them they wouldn't know and all would be alright.

Quick hand signs later and three puffs of smoke revealed three perfect clones and, like her sister, Kaze was given a perfect score on the ninja test and told she had passed the Genin Exams.

A quick cry of victory, 'Yatta!', and Kaze was told by Iruka to pick out a headband.

Grabbing a black one she tied it around her head and gave one last smile at her teachers before making her way back into the original classroom to wait for Iruka to come out.

Not long after, and getting congratulations and giving them to and from her friends, Iruka came out and explained they had the rest of the day off but should be back at the academy tomorrow for team assignments at eight o clock sharp.

People rushed out of the room to meet with their parents and make their way home for celebrations that had been planned to happen if they passed.

Sadly, when both Hinata and Kaze finished saying goodbye to their friends and made their way out of the academy and into the courtyard, they found their father missing.

And when they got home that night all they got was the usual blank stare from their father, nothing else showing he had noticed their entrance at all exept a curt 'so you finally passed.'

They went to bed with mixed feelings and, right as they were falling asleep, came to similar conclusions.

Kaze decided she no longer cared what her father thought as he obviously no longer cared for her and was going to get stranger and prove the man that she was strong while Hinata decided she would try harder an get stronger to finally get their father out of the rut he was stuck in.

Either way the two fell asleep and slept without dreams while Hiashi secretly sat in his room staring at a picture of his wife and wondering if he was making the right choices.


End file.
